Heated Up Truth or Dare
by ilovesports1999
Summary: Things get heated up during a sleep-over with the gang, Julie, Grace and Stacey at Jack's mansion. What will happen when they play truth or dare as couples, then individuals? Will Jack and Kim realize their love for each other or have their whole friendship be awkward. O btw they're all lik 17 n there is a little swearing Pairings JackxKim JerryxGrace MiltionxJulie EddiexStacey OC
1. Unusually Truth or Dares

**(This is my first fan fiction and sorry if its bad)**

**Kim's P.O.V**

So the gang, which includes Milton, Julie, Jerry, Grace, Eddie, Stacey, Jack, and I. Everyone in the dojo, are COUPLES…. well except for me and Jack of course. Milton & Julie who we call Millie, Jerry & Grace a.k.a Jace and lastly Eddie & Stacey who we call Seddie. They are all so CUTE together, haha yeas I, Kimberly Anne Crawford is all soft and mushy gushy when it come to love. I mean it's so sweet and loveable like Jack… WAIT! Did I just call THE Jack Richard Anderson LOVEABLE?! Welll… he kinda is. Well whatever we're just _friends_ right? I hope! Well, anyways the gang and I are heading over to Jack's house, which btw is a HUGE mansion, for a SLEEPOVER! Yes Jack's sleepovers are always fun, we always have a great time and I cant wait! Right now me and the girls are out my house, which btw is also huge cuz mi my mom is an actor/model and my dad is a FAMOUS lawyer. Well, they r all at mi house looking for outfits because lik legit mi closet takes up a whole hall ways is it's a walk in closet or hallway.. anyways I always let them borrow close. We all are looking for cut PJs and im about to get a long plaid pajama pants when all the girls shouted "STOP"

"What was tat for huh girls?" I asked

Julie replied, "Oh Kimmy kimmy kimmy, when will you ever learn! We are gonna be choosing your PJs so you can show off a bit for Jack, because GURL u are in love with him!"

"Whaaattt, no i-im n-not!" I look down and start blushing then say "Is it that obvious?!"

Grace looks up and smiles in a conforting way and says "Its ok Honey we wont tell anyone, n UH YEAH u r lik soooo obvious girlfriend"

"Don't hav to be so SASSY bout it"

"Haha now we will choose your PJs and don't worry we wont let u look like a slut or a whore, or dress u in clothes that barely cover your body." Stacey said

"Awwwww you guys no me so well" After they all did a group hug and went on packing their things

After the girls finished packing, almost on cue the door bell rung. Knowing it was Jack I shouted "Come in"

Since we were going to be staying at Jacks house for the month, because it was 1) it was summer and 2) because his parent were out of town n they trusted me and not him HA. Well, lets just say something happened and Jacks parents didn't trust Jack but trusted me. All the girls including me had 2 full suitcases of clothes, make-up, shoes, etc. When we came down the stairs we noticed that Jack and Jerry were on the couch waiting for us. Being the gentlemen they were they helped all the girls and put them in the back of their cars and headed off to Jack's house. (**A/N Jack and Jerry both have cars and lets just say that the driving limit in Seaford is 17)**

**Jack's P.O.V**

So after we got all the girls suitcases which btw weigh like A TON, we got to my house and went in the get settled. Since it was about 6:00 all the girls went to take showers first since there were girls and they would take a long time. There were 10 bathrooms but all the guys said it would be better if we let them shower first and take turns just cause after their girlfriends smell nice after shower so that leaves the whole bathroom smelling nice. Like WTF they are so weird sometimes. But I got to use Kim's bathroom after she done because the guys wanted to use their girlfriends showers *eye roll* But hey im not complaining, I like the way Kim smells and her angelic voice and beautiful honey blond hair.. OKAY so I may have a tiny crush on Kim. _Liar! You love Kim! Ur so excited to see Kim in her PJs_ ** (A/N italics is Jack's conscience n BOLD is Jack's thoughts) O shut up maybe I do wanna see her in her PJs! Hey im still a teenage boy u know. **_Yeah yeah o here she comes!_

"Jack, Jack, JACK" kim says while waving a hand in front of my face

"what huh uh yeah wat up kim" _smooth Jack smooth_

Then wen I actually got to see Kim's whole body! She had on a hot pink tank top that said "HOT STUFF" and it stopped right above Kim's bellybutton then she wore hot black really short shorts that said SEXY across the butt. I just stood there staring at her in awe. She had a flat and tones tummy and small frame which I found really sexy about her. She then got to realize I was staring at her and started to subconsciously fix her hair, then her clothes.

"is there something wrong with what im wearing Jack? If there is I'll just go change" Kim asked timidly

"NO, no there is nothing wrong everything is just fine real _fine" _ I said looking at her from head to toe, but muttered the last 2 words hoping she wouldn't hear.

She giggled

**Kim's P.O.V**

I giggled because 1) I noticed Jack just checked me out and 2) he mutter "real _fine" _ to me! Which gave me a lot of confidence. I smirked and said,

"Like what u see Jackie? Cuz u get to c this 4 a whole month" after I said that I shook my butt and walked out leaving a confused and shocked Jack in the hall.

After the Jack incident I walked to the living room where all the girls were waiting. They all asked me what took me longer then usually, so I told them wat jack did n then wat I did to him. We were all laughing our asses off for like 5 minutes. When the guys entered we were still laughing n they looked at us like we were aliens which made all of us laugh even harder n all the girls including me were in tears from laughing so hard.

"Soo dudettes what was all they laughing bout?" asked Jerry

All the girls looked at each other before laughing and telling the guys it was "girl stuff". The boys shrugged it off.

(PJ outfits for girls are the same as Kims but the girls little edge to it to fit their personalities. PJ outfits for the boys are white tank tops and long plaid Pajama pants also different color from each other)

-Line break-

**Still Kim's P.O.V**

After a few hours it was 9 P.M. Everyone was bored so Grace suggest a girl vs. boy truth or dare for 10 minutes then couple truth or dare for 20mins then the rest of the night spin the bottle truth or dare. Everyone agreed and we started to play

**No one's P.O.V**

Since the boys were nice enough to let the girls go first they asked the boys truth or dare.

**(Boys bold **_Girls italics _actions with be normal font**)**

**Dare**

_We all dare you to take off ur shirts for bed all nite starting from 7 pm u guys will be shirtless no matter where we are unless we tell u, u can wear ur shirt all month n also no dare back, so u cant dear us to take off clothes ._

All the boys took off their shirts and all the girls were in shock to see boy have a six pack. All the girls were in awe.**(A/N the boys are all in shape including Eddie. Some of the chapter are OOC)**

**Like what you see girls?**

All the girls look down and blush after the comment

**Truth or Dare gurls**

_Truth_

The boys thought of a question and Jerry got a GREAT one and all the guys loved it

**Are you wearing panties or a thong and what color?**

_WHAT WE CAN NOT ANSWER THAT! THAT'S SO PERVERTED!_

**HEY we WANT the TRUTH! God what's Truth or Dare without the TRUTH**

The girls huddle up in a circle and agreed to tell them but if one of them laugh they wud attack them since all of them could take their boyfriends out. And of course Kim was stuck with Jack. All the girls blushed while telling the boys.

_Stacy had a thong on and it has zebra stripes (black and white), Julie had a green thong on with math equations, Grace had a purple thong on and Kim had a black thong on that said SASSY across the front in hot pink_

All the guys tried to bite their tongue so they wouldn't laugh but they couldn't. Let's just say they didn't see what was coming at them.

All the girls went full rage pillow fight mode with no mercy to the boys. And in the end the boys, lets just hope they don't have to go to the hospital.

After the boys "recovered" from the attack they played couple's truth or dare because everyone agreed to stop playing girl vs. boys truth or dare.

-Line Break-

(_italics actions)_

Since everyone else was a couple, Jack and Kim had to become a couple and each group had their own nickname so all of the others had to decide what Kim and Jack would be called. So after awhile of thinking the gang decided to call Jack and Kim Kick. So Jack got up and went to the kitchen and moments later he got a bottle of whip cream. Since it was Jack's house they let him spin the bottle first, and it landed on Team Jace. **(A/N this was my version of couples truth or dare when me and my friends played so bear with it) **

Team Kick- Truth or Dare

Team Jace- Um… DARE

Team Kick- Just you guys or make the whole group suffer?

Team Jace- _they wanted the whole group to suffer so they just smirked_ EVERYONE has to SUFFER hahaha

ALL- Ughh L

Team Kick- okay every girl has to lick all the whip cream off their boyfriends abs

Since it was Team Kick's dare they didn't have to do it so they got the pleasure of putting whip cream on the all the boys abs

Kim- Have fun girls _smirks_

Grace- Oh we will ms. Sassypants

_All the girls lick the whip cream off their boyfriends abs excluding team Kick_

Jerry-Awww poor Jack he didn't get the pleasure of having someone licking his abs which btw Grace was SWAWESOME! _Kisses Grace on the cheeks_

All the girls-aww Jerry such a sweetheart

Grace-HEY HEY back off MY man!

Julie-don't dream of it sista I hav mi man right here _points at Milton and snuggles with him_

Stacy-Yeah I have my MAN here too _kisses Eddie on the cheek_

Kim-uhh a little less PDA a little more Truth or Dare _rolls eyes_

ALL- whatever

Team Jace spins the bottle and it lands on Team Millie.

Team Jace- Truth or Dare

Team Millie- Dare and we want everyone to suffer _smiles and looks at Team Kick with joy_

Team Jace- We dare you all to French Kiss

Team Millie and Seddie- OKAY _starts to French kiss each other then look at Team Kick_

Team Kick- WHATT?

Jerry- Rules are rules dude and dudette

Kim-Ugh fine

Jack and Kim start to lean in not knowing what they were doing. After they were done they both felt the kiss was AMAZING but didn't tell anyone because they thought it would be awkward.

_They continue for 10 more rounds until they wanted to play regular truth or dare._

In the end all the girls had at least 4 hickeys, groped in the ass, and had to do a lap dance for 5 minutes for their partners. The guys were all sticky from what the girls had to lick off their body and boners when the girls gave them their lap dance. By now it was midnight and they would play until they fell asleep.

**The next chapter will be up soon maybe idk... review if you think i sud do more! :)**


	2. The Perfect Night

**Authors Note- Hey thanks for the review and I'll try to work on my spelling because I ABSOULTLY hate spelling!I really suck at it, I can't spell for my life so yea… I just have a creative mind, but don't like writing so idk. IM CONFUSED . Haha I'm Jerry! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it (I 4got last time sorry) and I don't own Ipads, Ipods, Best Friend by Jason Chen and Facebook or whatever I mention in the story that isn't mine but whatever **

**Kim's P.O.V**

So we played Truth or Dare unfortunately we didn't make up the dares or truth questions. Of course Julie had to bring her Ipad with her _*rolls eyes* _Anyway who knew SHE of all people had truth or dare SEXY version or adult version whatever's it's called, since it was like that it told use to sit in a boy girl order. It had its own spinner but it took too long so we used the empty whip cream bottle which was full but we kind of used it all haha… anyways Jack went first and he spun the bottle, and it landed on Eddie.

"Truth or Dare Eddie?" asked Jack who was rubbing his hands like an evil person

"Just to show that I'm not a wimp I choose DARE!" Eddie replied

Jack then pushed the "dare" button and Jack read the dare out loud. "Tell everyone about the birds and the bees in detail"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed everyone

"Okay I had that talk with my parents already no need to go through it again" I said shivering at the memory me and my parents talked about the birds and the bees

"Well I don't care at least it was an easy dare, it's just basically sex okay!" said Eddie nodding in approval in how well the thought of the answer was

Eddie then spun the bottle and it landed on Grace.

"Truth or Dare Gracie" Eddie said which made him get 2 hits in the head from Grace and Stacy and a glare from Jerry.

"Oww what was that for!" Eddie cried

"One don't call me Gracie only the girls and Jerry can call me that and I'll speak for Stacy, Uh you don't get to call your girlfriends friend a nickname, also truth." Grace retorted

Eddie gave Stacy a im-so-sorry look and pressed the truth button. And read it out loud. "What's the worst thing about your gender?"

"Wow, that easy, honestly when we get our period it's the worst" grace said like the matter-o-fact tone

All the guys laughed and the girls just smirked and rolled their eyes because the guys were sooo immature the boys were. So Grace took charge and spun the bottle and it landed on Julie.

"Truth or Dare Jules **(nickname for Julie)" **Grace asked simply

"Uhh I don't know, since I'm feeling risky, Dare" Julie said while debating if she made the right choice

Grace pressed dare and read: "You've been a bad girl let someone spank you 3 times"

Julie blushed crimson red and said, "Okay the only person who is touch my butt is Milton"

After Milton "punish" Julie he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Aww how romantic" said all the girls

All the boys just rolled their eyes because all the girls were all romantic and what not

I just kind of zoned out until my name was called and I looked to see what happened and after I heard the question, I knew it was the moment I found all the questions to my answers

**Jack's P.O.V**

After the game started I couldn't help but to look at Kim every once in a while. OH who am I kidding I would be staring at Kim, who sat next to me, looking at her features and thinking does she really like me? I've been thinking that ever since the bathroom accident. I know I like her no scratched that I LOVE Kim Crawford. _I knew it!_ ** Oh God the voice is back. **_Fine! Don't come asking me to come out to help you when you need help! _**Whatever. **I got smacked back in to reality when I heard my voice. Oh god it was my turn to go.

"So Jack… truth or Dare?" asked Julie interested in what the oh so mighty Jack Anderson was going to say.

I replied with, "Truth since we haven't done one in a while"

"Okay" said Julie in a sing song voice and with that she pressed truth and read, "When you just saw Kim earlier today in her PJ, what did you noticed first her boobs or her ass?" Julie said with a smirk because it said make up your own question on the screen.

I looked up and saw Kim blush a little and I knew it was now or never to tell her what I felt.

"Well… I noticed her boobs ad her ass because she is so god damn hot and I have to tell you something Kim, I really like- no love you and I can face that you can say no to me it's just that I can't stand another day without telling you that I love you. When we kissed I thought I saw fireworks and sparks fly everywhere! I really want to ask you this one question, Will you become my girlfriend Kimmy?" Jack said while looking Kim in the eye.

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Well… I noticed her boobs ad her ass because she is so god damn hot and I have to tell you something Kim, I really like- no love you and I can face that you can say no to me it's just that I can't stand another day without telling you that I love you. When we kissed I thought I saw fireworks and sparks fly everywhere! I really want to ask you this one question, Will you become my girlfriend Kimmy?" Jack said

I was in pure shock! I looked him in the eye and in his eyes were full love, and passion. I couldn't believe what he just said, I couldn't think, so I did the one thing that I knew would be the right thing to do. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I swear his lips were so soft that they could have been angel's lips. They were so kissable! After a few seconds Jack started kissing back and with a lot of passion this time. We stopped for something called oxygen and then there was cheering. We looked up to see everybody cheering and videotaping us on their friends saying "Finally it about time", "This is sooo going on facebook", "Kick prevails", or "A lot of people owe me money"

But Jack decided to ignore them and kiss me again and I swear I saw fireworks again; it was just a perfect moment nothing could make it better. Then Grace stole Jerry's Ipod to the stereo and played "Best Friend by Jason Chen"

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there.  
Ever since we were ten, baby.  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend.  
Didn't know it back then._

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent

I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I dont know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

_But I fell in love with my best Friend_

_But I feel in love with my Best Friend_

Through all the dudes that came by  
And all the nights that you'd cry.  
Girl I was there right by your side.  
How could I tell you I loved you  
When you were so happy  
With some other guy?

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
When we were so innocent.

I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I dont know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

_I know it sounds crazy  
That you'd be my baby.  
Girl you mean that much to me._

And nothing compares when  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down.

And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable.

But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend

_I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I dont know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

_I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I dont know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

_I remember when I said I'd always be there  
Ever since we were ten baby._

(Listen to Jason Chen- Best friend, watch?v=xxIr3dbOJxU)

Boy was a wrong this was OUR song so Jack and I started to slow dance and everyone joined in too. It was the perfect night for ALL of us especially ME!

"The. Perfect. Night. Ever Jack" I whispered to Jack then snuggled in the crook of this neck.

"I agree babe" Jack whispered back whole pulling me closer to him and planted a kiss on my lips.

All of us danced all night long until everyone but Jack and I. Everyone fell asleep with someone. Jerry wrapped his arms around Grace's waist and fell asleep spooning each other on the couch that turns into a bed. Eddie fell asleep on the love couch with Stacy in his laps while she was snuggling in his arms. Milton and Julie fell asleep on the floor spooning each other and looked very peaceful. Me and Jack took a lot of pictures of them to show them in the morning in how cute they "slept" with each other, then we covered them in blankets so they wouldn't be cold because we are very nice. It was a fun night and everyone including me and Jack feel asleep in at around 4:00 a.m. Jack and I cuddled on one of the other couches and fell asleep. And that was the best night ever and I can't wait, for what we do next!

**Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing on what I do. Ummm yeah… this story is kind of off topic o well haha me and my friends think I have ADHD and the dares and truth are from real apps. REVIEW if u wanna im not forcing you! Bye**


	3. Beach Day with a Surprise

**Authors Note- Hey guys im back with more Kick, Jace, Seddie, and Millie! YAY **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kickin' it amd Forever 21 or anything that's name brands that I mention**

Kim's P.O.V  
It's about 10 A.M. and I was the first one to wake up. I look up to see everyone sound asleep so I carefully sleep out of Jack's grip around my waist and tiptoe to the kitchen. The kitchen in Jack's house is like AMAZING. I close the doors so I don't wake up the others and I start making 4 bowls of pancake batter. 1 pancake mix had a lot of blueberries, which are Jerry and Grace's favorite, the second bowl of pancake mix had a lot of chocolate chips, which are Eddie and Stacy's favorite, the third bowl had chocolate batter, which is chocolate flavored and was Milton and Julie's favorite, and the last bowl had little marshmallows and 4 different Hershey bars chopped up, which makes s'mores pancakes which are Jack's favorite. I really don't care what pancakes I eat because the pancake I make are AWESOME! Hehe. So while I heated 4 skillets I went over to microwave oven and put a lot of bacon in it. While those cooked I poured the batters into the skillet and cooked, flipped, etc. the pancakes. While I did that the microwave beeped and I but the bacon a dish and make more bacon. This process went on for at least 30mins until I finished. I put all the pancakes on different plates so they can grab which pancake they want, and I put all the bacon on HUGE plate. I swear there so much bacon that it was taller than a 3 year old. I mean the gang like worships bacon. I mean bacon is amazing. So then I got 4 bottles of syrup out and 2 sticks of butter and then I decided to wake everyone up for brunch. I decided to wake Jerry and Grace then Milton and Julie, and then I went to Eddie and Stacy, which took the longest -_-. Then lastly I went to Jack, to wake him up I kissed him on the lips and he started kissing back, when I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip I pulled back.

"What was that for Kimmy?" said a tired Jack.

"Well, I made food for everyone so you guys wouldn't die of hunger" I replied then  
I looked around to see everyone fall back asleep so I got an idea/  
I smirked and yelled, "BACON IN THE KITCHEN"

That got everyone awake and the run over to the kitchen leaving me behind shaking my head. When I walked over I saw the couples share a plate and feed each other. It was soo cute.

"Awwww you all you guys look like you just got married and your sharing breakfast"  
I said sweetly

"Well in that case open wide Gracie baby" said Jerry while he fed Grace some pancakes

"Oh by the way thanks for the food Kim" said Julie while everyone replied with  
"Yeah", "Thanks"

I just smiled while I made my way over to Jack and ate brunch. All the boys went to clean up while the girls and I went to go change.

**Grace P.O.V**

After the amazing brunch Kim made the girls went up to change and I came up with a great idea and a way to have fun.

"Hey girls how about we go to the beach today" I said while smirking  
I got a chorus of "Hell yeah", and "Sure" then I explained my plan

"So once we get to the beach we'll have a pick-up line contest girls vs. boys, loser will have to do whatever winner want so be prepared!" I said devilishly

We all got over to Julie's Ipad and search up pick-up lines for girls to use on guys and we all memorized a few and we knew we would win *cue evil laughter* We all changed into bikinis and walked downstairs with our bikini tops and super short shorts on and went downstairs.

**Jack's P.O.V**

The guys and I finished changing awhile ago and we were discussing on what took the girls so long. We heard footsteps come down the stairs and we all looked up to see the girls in bikini tops and short shorts on with flip flops and sunglasses with their bags in their hands. And let me say they all looked smoking HOT! Especially Kim in her pink polka-dot bikini. All the guys including just stood their checking their girlfriends out.

"You guys should close your mouths closed or you'll attract flies" said Julie while the rest of the girls just giggled.

Milton gulped loudly and said, "Uhh babe why are you and the girls wearing bikinis?"

All the guys nodded wondering the same questions.

"Well we're going to the beach you guys wanna come?" replied Julie while the girls all nodded.

"Nah, we going to stay here and play video games have fun chicas" said Jerry

"Yeah you girls have fun, we'll be here, you can drive my Porsche Kimmy" I said tossing Kim the keys. Which she caught****

Kim's P.O.V

Uh oh! The guys didn't want to come to the beach with us. I looked over at the girls and saw them panic, so then I thought of a way to convince the boys to come.

"its okay boys, buh-bye! Come girls let's head to the beach who knows there might be hot shirtless boys at the beach that totally want to impress us!" I said as innocently as I could without smirking.

The girls giggled, then Stacy said, "Yeah we could set up right near the volley-ball nets"

Grace added, "Yay! I love watching boys play volley-ball and boys who play volley-ball are totally cute and HOT! Let's GO!"

By then all the boy had gone to the bathroom and changed and had all their things in a bag ready to go. I just laugh in how much they care about us. When all they boys arrived I noticed Jerry had his portable speakers and yelled out to him "BRING YOUR IPOD JERRY DON'T FORGET" because last time we went to the beach Jerry brought the speakers but forgot his IPod and no one else had iPods or IPhones.

**Jack's P.O.V**

We got into 2 cars one was mine and one was Jerry's. We headed out to the beach and set up our towels and put our stuff down. I plugged in Jerry's IPod and the music blasted from our spot on the beach. It was really a perfect day to go to the beach, it was mid 90s and the sun sometimes hid behind the clouds so it wasn't always sunny.

"Hey Jackie, can you rub some sunscreen on my back?" asked Kim while she laid face-down on the beach towel we set down.

"S-sure Kim" I said uneasy.

I was kinda of nervous because since I only been dating her less than 24 hours and I basically saw her half naked and now rubbing something on her bare skin?! It was a big step to me… I don't know why, it's just hard to explain. I started rubbing the sunscreen on her back and she then thanked me with a kiss on the cheek and then ran off to the girls.

**Kim's P.O.V**

After Jack help me put on sunscreen I ran off to where the other girls were and we talked about the "plan" we made. After, we walked up to the boys who were chillin' on the towels. I was first up to start the game. So I went up to Jack.

"Did they just take you out of the oven? Because boy, you're hot." I said playfully to Jack

Everyone looks at me and I just smirked.

"Umm thanks?" said Jack confused

The girls smirked and looked at Jack and rolled their eyes.

"I knew it! Boys have NO GAME" laughed Grace

"Is that a pick-up line contest I hear?" asked Jerry with a smirk

"I guess it is boys vs. girls first one to stutter or can't think of a pick-up line loses.  
Loser have to do whatever winners say" retorted Stacy.

"Okay, It's ON boys first" shouted the boys****

No one's P.O.V

Jerry went up to Grace and said, "You must wash your clothes with windex... because I can see myself in your pants!"

Grace just smiled and said, "Really? Well do you remember when you were a little kid and you wanted a toy really bad when you went to the store, but your mom wouldn't let you get it, no matter how much you begged? Well that's how I feel about you"

Eddie went up to Stacy smirked and said "You must work at Subway, 'cause you just gave me a footlong."

Stacy giggled and said innocently," Well, I'll offer you a nickel if I can tickle your pickle hehe" and ended it with a wink to top it off

Milton immediately went up to Julie and said, "I'm just a love pirate lookin' for some booty."

Julie just looked at him and rolled her eyes while saying back, "Baby, you must be a broom, cause you just swept me off my feet"

Jack went up to Kim and smirked and said, "Your lips look so sweet, just one kiss and I swear I could give up sugar for life!"

Kim tells him, "You know sweety, my lips won't just kiss themselves. Please help" and pulls him into a deep kiss

While thats happening Jerry says to Grace, "Why don't you come over here, sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up?"

Grace rolls her eyes and calmly says, "My hands are cold. May I stick them down your pants to warm them?" and slips her hands down his bare chest

Eddie looks at Stacy and says "If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever."

Stacy says, "Awww, well when God made you, he was showing off." then smiles

Julie quickly steps in before Milton says and says "I have a cat. She would really like to meet you." she says as innocently as possible.

Everyone looks at Julie in disbelief because Julie would never say anything that dirty. She just smiles and shouts, "HAHA GIRLS WIN"

The girls all erupt in laughter and high-five Julie and then hug. While the boys hung their heads in shame thinking what the girls are going to make the boys do. After they all went to the water and played for an hour or so before heading back to their stuff. While the boys went off to buy ice cream the girls laid themselves out on the towels to soak in some sun while putting on their sunglasses.

"So girls what are we going to make the boys do?" asked Stacy

"I don't know but Adam Hicks is over there and don't scream kay!" said Kim in an excited tone.

"Omg he's like totes HOT we have to go over to him like NOW!" replied Grace

"Let's go girls! He's not going to be here all day and we have to hurry because he's really HOT and like I wanna meet him" Julie said while standing up.

The rest of the girls stood up and followed Julie as they walked over to Adam Hicks spot.  
"OMG hey Adam we are like huge fans and we all LOVE you!" squealed Stacy

"Yeah Adam we're sorry for just dropping in on you at your day at the beach but we do love you" said Kim

"Uh... thanks! and no you girls can stay i could use some company. Im looking for someone well actually my cousin and he said he went to the beach with his friends." Adam said

"OMG really" squealed Julie while hugging Adam

"Thats really nice of you Adam! I'm Kim and this is Grace, Julie and Stacy. Well you could tell use your cousin's name we practically know everyone in Seaford" replied Kim

"Yeah we could help and would you mind if we took some pics of you with us?" asked Stacy

"Oh Yeah sure, you guys are pretty and hot" replied Adam with a smile

All the girls blushed and took pictures with Adam then took a group picture with them together.

"Well you should come to our spot so we can help you find your cousin" said Grace while pulling Adam up.

"OMG yes let's GO" Julie said pulling him to our spot while the girls trailed behind.

At their spot at the beach the girls came back to 4 angry boys because all their girlfriends are gone and now come back with a BOY?!

"Whos HE!" Jack said bitterly pointing at Adam but couldn't recognize him because he was wearing sunglasses

"OMG Jack CHILL it's just someone the girls and I met that is totally AMAZING!" replied Kim

"Yeah like you guys would freak out if we told you guys who he is" said Grace with a smile

"You guys would freak because its..." Julie started but got interrupted by Stacy

"Its freaking ADAM HICKS" Stacy squeals while jumping up and down  
"OMG Adam what are you doing here bro?" asked a surprised Jack giving Adam a bro hug

"Yo Jack what up? I've been looking for you!" replied Adam

Kim ran up to Jack and flipped him, then Grace, Julie and Stacy all smacked his chest while he was still on the ground. After Jack stood up with the help of all the boys he looked at Kim and the girls with confused looks.

"Don't give us that LOOK ADAM freaking HICKS was YOU COUSIN and YOU didn't TELL US!" the girls shouted at Jack

"I didn't think it was important" murmured Jack

"DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT" yelled Julie

"ARE U FUCKING CRAZY" yelled Stacy

"Ugh whatever im going for a walk to calm down and girls come with me kay. Don't you guys EVEN think of following us because I will personally send you to the hospital" Kim said threatenly

"Except for you Adam" said Grace with a wink to him

"Ooooh feisty aren't we?" purred Adam

"Yes we are rawr" Julie said and laughed

All the boys looked at Adam with jealousy. All their girlfriends loved Adam.

"what?" asked Adam when the girls left

"Its good to see ya buddy" Jack said

"Yeah it really nice to meet you bro but DONT u dare steal my Grace away from me got that? Cuz thats not swag yo" Jerry said

"Don't worry I won't steal your girlfriends" replied Adam. "So let me guess, your Jerry and your girlfriend with Grace, your Milton and your girlfriend is Julie, and lastly your Eddie and your girlfriend is Stacy" Adam said while pointing at each of them when he called their name.

"Bingo" all the boys replied

"And the blond fiesty one is your girlfriend Jack" asked Adam

"Yup" Jack said proudly

By then all the girls came back and looked somewhat calm.

"So Adam are going to stay at Jack's house?" asked Kim

"Uh yeah i am i already talked to auntie already" replied Adam

"YAY LETS GO HOME!" all the girls screamed

The boys roll their eyes as the girls all take one car and take Adam with them leaving the boys to pack all the stuff they brought.****

That's IT! What will happen when everyone gets home with Adam?  
Im done writing sorry for the wait! :) hehe


	4. Karaoke Fun with a Favor

**Hey I'm back! YAY and I know ADAM HICKS :) haha he's so cute! Thanks for the reviews ;) haha your comments make me laugh **

**Disclaimer- I dont own Kickin' It or anything that's name brand in the story**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Like OMG Adam Hicks is going to sleepover at Jack's house! Yay i can't wait! I turned on the radio and blasted the volume up. We sang and rapped to the songs and let me say Adam is an GREAT rapper.

"Here we are" i say while driving up the driveway

"Yep home sweet home" sighed Adam

"Alright let's get out and party! We still have a favor in our hands girls" said Julie

We all filed out of the car and to the front door. I unlocked the door and we all came in. The girls and Adam got to chat for awhile until the boys came in a few minutes later.

"what time is it" asked Adam

Stacy grabbed her phone and announced it was 7:10PM

"Wait, its 7 girls" squealed Grace

"What?" all of us said

"Remember the dare?" Grace said

"OH YEAH" we all said then smiled devilishly while having a confused Adam look at us.

"you'll see later" Julie reassured him

"GUYS come here NOW!" Yelled Stacy

All the guys ran in the room we were in. All we do is smirk and the boys look at us uneasily.

"Why are guys still wearing your shirts" I asked

They all look at me like I'm crazy asking why their shirts were on.

"Ahem but we had a bet if you didn't remember" Grace said playfully

All the boys groaned and said "Ohhh... Fine" They all took off their shirts and murmured something I couldn't hear

"So that's the dare" asked Adam

"Yuppers" replied Julie and skipped out of the room followed by me and the girls

"Meeting in the room now" Grace whispered

"Alright" we all said

"Soo whats the plan for making boys do what we want?" I asked

"Well the first step is to dress into a sexy short dress while I make a call to one of my "special" friends that you may know" Grace said devilishly

I knew what she meant and ushered all the girls to find sexy dresses. then i told the girls who she was calling and they got what the plan was and smiled and got dresses. I put on a yellow with sparkles mini cocktail dress that stopped mid-thigh with a sweetheart cut. Julie got in a mini hot pink cocktail dress thought stopped mid-thigh that was strapless. Stacy got in a blood red mini cocktail dress with a sweetheart cut. Grace had on a purple mini cocktail dress that was strapless with a black belt going around her waist. Let me just say we all looked hot and sexy. We went downstairs and made sure the boys didn't see us, thank god they were playing videogames. The door rang and we yelled "I got the door" When we opened the door a girl stepped in with long blond curly hair. She was wearing a black mini cocktail dress which was also strapless. She look like us which was good. She looked beautiful.

"Hey long time no see girl!" Grace said while we group hugged

"Yeah you said you had a surprise for me?" said the girl

"Yes we do" all the girls replied

**Grace's P.O.V**

The door opened and stood my cousin. My cousin is famous, really famous. Her name is Bridgit Mendler. Yes I know Bridgit Mendler your cousin like I know right! So exciting. She has meet all the girls before but never met the boys yet except for Adam Hicks. ;) So once we met her we told her we had a surprise for her and led her to the boys in the living room

"Ahem, boys" i said

But the boys kept focus on their game.

"AHHHH HELP ME JACK IT HURTS!" Kim screams, then falls to the ground and fake cries

Jack's head shoots up and pauses the game and runs over to Kim getting everyone's attention.  
"What's wrong Kimmy, are you okay Kim, Kim are you there where does it hurt" Jack asks worried

Kim's sobs turn into laughs as all the girls crack up

"And you said I couldn't act Grace" Kim said while getting up out of Jack's grip

"KIM don't you ever do that to me again I almost had a heart attack" Jack says sternly

"HEY dont blame her! She was smart enough to make a distraction to make you pigs stop playing video games" Julie retorts poking Jack in the chest

"Okay okay geez" Jack says pushing her hand away.

"Anyways this is my cousin Bridgit Mendler. Bridgit, this is Jerry, Jack, Milton, Eddie, and you already know Adam." I said

"W-wait Adam is here?" Bridgit said

"Uh yeah right here in front of you if you didn't notice" Adam said hurt

"OMG sorry i haven't seen in like forever" Bridgit said while giving Adam a huge hug.

**No one's P.O.V**

All the girls yelled, "SURPRISE"

"This is my surprise guys?" asked Bridgit

"Nope this part one of the surprise part two is going to involve the boys' favor" said Julie smiking

"Uh Oh" all the boys said simultaneously

"Yeah you better Uh Oh" Stacy snapped

"Well, we have shirts for you to wear since we are going somewhere here" Grace said while handing them button down shirts

"Uh babe where are the undershirts" Jerry asked  
"You won't be needing them for the favor you know" Grace replied

"Hurry up follow our car 'kay boys" said Julie

By then the boys put on the shirts. They kissed each other goodbye except for Adam and Bridgit. They got in the car and drove for 10 minutes until they got to Karaoke Heaven. Karaoke Heaven is the a teenager karaoke place, it's always busy.

"Are we allowed in there? It's usually crowded" asked Eddie

"Don't worry i made reservations" replied Grace

The gang walked in and got to their reserved spot.

"So what you guys HAVE to do is sing What makes you beautiful by 1D to us and when the first verse is over you guys have to rip off your shirts oh yeah including you Adam can't have 1D with only 4 boys" explained Kim

"WHAT" exclaimed all the boys

"That's surprise part dos Bridgit" screamed all the girls

"Why me I wasn't even in their little bet" Adam yelled

Bridgit was there watching the boys reactions

All the girls huddled up with Adam except for Bridgit.

"Well don't you want to give Bridgit her part 2 surprise." asked Julie

"Yeah she would really be impressed" added Stacy with a smile

"And if I know my cousin she loves people who sing and have an solid 6-pack which you obviously have" said Grace with a smirk

"So its not like I care" Adam said lying

"OH whatever just get up there sing and ripped your shirt off it not that hard! Plus we know you're lying we kind of stole your phone and it had a note on it. It was really interesting, something about a blond with a voice of an angel that was in a MOVIE WITH YOU" exclaimed Kim

"YOU STOLE MY PHONE!" yelled Adam

"You in or not or we will show Bridgit your note" Julie said devilishly

"Fine, you guys are good" retorted Adam

"We know" the girls replied and headed off to the rest of the group.

"You guys ready?" asked Kim in a sweet voice

"Yeah whatever" replied the guys

"What about a kiss would that make you guys feel a little bit better" Stacy said which made the boys jerk their head up

"YES" the boys replied

"Ugh boys oh Bridgit you have to give Adam a kiss we promised the boys" said Grace with a smirk

Bridgit and Adam blushed bright red. After the Kim, Grace, Julie, and Stacy gave their boyfriends a kiss they looked over at Bridgit to urge her to go on and kiss Adam. When she finally did the girls had already pushed the boys onto the stage ignoring the fact that both Adam and Bridgit were both blushing. Once the boys got on stage the girls went back to their table which wasn't far from the stage.

"uh, Hi guys Im Jack, there Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Adam Hicks" Jack said into the microphone.

Once Jack said Adam Hicks a bunch of crazed Adam Hicks fans' came up to the stage shouting his name and cheering.

"We are going to sing What makes you beautiful and we will dedicate this to our sneaky hot sexy girlfriends over there WHOO" Jerry said while a stage light pointed towards the girls.

The girls just smiled and waved then shouted, "WE LOVE YOU"

The boys just smirked and went to sing. "You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need makeup to cover up being the way that you are is enough"

After they sang that the boys all ripped their shirts off (revealing all of their solid six-packs) and the crowd of girls went wild. The boys continued to sing and when they did they stepped off stage and made their way over to the girls. The girls sang and danced with them. They continued to sing until the last verse in which they had made it to the stage and finished the song. After they finished everyone in the place yelled and cheered while the boys grabbed their shirts and bowed.

"So how was that" asked Eddie while wrapping his arms around Stacy

"perfect" the girls said in usion

"So is there another reward" asked Jerry

"Yeah there is" Grace replied while nodding at the girls.

The girls made their way over to the stage whispered something to the DJ, who nodded. The girls(including Bridgit) went to the center of the stage and the lights went out as the girls grabbed their microphones.

"Hey guys this is Bridgit Mendler here and Im here with my friends to sing a song for the group of boys that just sang" Bridgit said

*The beat to Sexy and I Know It by LMAFO starts and the lights go on showing the girls*

The girls start singing and dance making each move sexy hence the song sexy and i know it. Through the whole song you could hear wolf-whistles from many guys there. Once they finished the whole place once again erupted in claps, whistles, and cheering. Once the girls made it back to the table they smirked.

"So how was the show guys" Julie asked with a wink

The boys just stood there in their trance remembering what was going on.

"Ooookkkaaayy, lets head back home and Bridgit you can stay over too, I asked Jack's parents already." Kim said

"Yay then when we get home we can play 'Never have I' in our PJ!" squealed Stacy

"Let's do it!" the girls replied while dragging the guys out of Karaoke Heaven and into the cars.

**hahaha the end i know its really short and doesnt have action in it but the next will i promise & it will hopefully :) 'till next time peeps and i might not be posting for awhile school id coming up :(**


	5. You DID WHAT!

**Hey guys! Im Back WHOO! haha and guys I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! 3 your reviews make me smile and want to do more :) thank you SO much :)**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Kickin' It or anything else i mention that's name brand**

**No one's P.O.V**

So once the gang made their way to Jack's house, they all went to change into their pajamas they went downstairs to the living room while Jack and Kim went to the kitchen to get drinks for 'Never Have I'.

"Hmm since Jerry and Grace don't like Cherry soda, that's theirs." Kim said while grabbing 2 Fantas that are cherry flavored

"Okay, I'll grab pineapple flavored sodas for Eddie and Stacy and Coke for Julie and Milton" Jack said while grabbing the drinks

"Really!? Coke?!" Kim asked

"Yeah I know right they like everything else BUT coke!" Jack replied

"Wow, well I'm going to get 2 root beers for you and Bridgit because you dont like the flavor" said Kim

"You know me so well Kimmy" said Jack while tenderly kissing Kim. Which soon turned into a 5-minute fierce make-out session.

"YO STOP MAKING OUT AND GET THE DRINKS ALREADY YO" yelled Jerry

"SHUT UP AND KISS GRACE YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kim back at Jerry  
"KIM MY GOD" Grace yelled

"GOOD IDEA KIM" Jerry screamed

"Wow anyways i'll get pink lemonade for you and grape soda for Adam" Jack said while grabbing the drinks

"Eww pink lemonade" Kim said while scrunching up her nose in disgust

"I know, but we have to get drinks we don't like because we're not allowed to drink yet baby" said Jack

"I know babe let's go before they yell at us again" Kim said gently

The two went to the living room finding the gang in a circle with music playing.

"Here are your drinks" said Jack and KIm while handing out the drinks

"Ewww" were the replies to Jack and Kim

"Okay I want to go first" said Julie

"Okay" said everyone

"Umm, Ooh i got it, never had i made out in a closet" said Julie

Eddie, Stacy, Grace and Jerry drank their drink.

"OMG you lied to me Grace! When I saw you getting out of the closet in school you said you were looking for something!" exclaimed a hurt Kim

"SORRY! it was before me and Jerry went out! he told me he loved me and things went a little out of hand!" Grace said smiling remembering the memory

"Whatever" muttered Kim

"My turn, umm never had i stripped naked in front of an opposite gender, family doesn't count" said Grace with a smirk

Nervously Adam, Bridgit, Milton, and Julie took a drink

"Okay I know about Adam and Bridgit but MILTON AND JULIE! What happened!" exclaimed Kim

"Like serious we were changing and we didn't feel like going to different rooms, we had our eyes closed i SWEAR!" Julie assured

"Wow, i never expected Milton and Julie" said Jack shocked

"I know right" was the replies from the gang

"Moving on my turn chicos and chicas, never had i been skinny dipping" said Jerry

Every took a sip of their drink except for Jerry.

"Wait you all been skinny dipping and you didn't INVITE ME?" asked an angry Jerry

"We did Jerry! You just wouldn't wake up when we asked you babe so we let you sleep" said Grace sweetly patting Jerry on the back

Jerry grumbled something like, "never am i sleeping again maybe i should go skinny dipping by myself"

"Okay, Never had i had sex" Jack said

Milton, Julie, Eddie and Stacy all took a gulp of their drink

"okay WHAT THE HELL! when did you guys have SEX" yelled Grace

"Welll..." stuttered Julie and Stacy

"Please tell me you used protection PLEASE" begged Kim

Adam whispered to Bridgit, "and i thought our cousin's friends were mature"

Bridgit giggled at the comment and said, "I know right at least our cousins didn't you know do it."

Adam chuckled and when they looked up the say everyone had disappeared and the door was closed . **(It was the door to the living room to enter and exit)** They got up and went to the door and found out it was locked

"Shit" Adam cursed out loud

"Ah fuck we're locked in aren't we" replied Bridgit

"Yup" Adam said

**_Meanwhile_**

"You locked them in right Jackie" asked Kim

"I did Kimmy but why did we lock them in there again?" asked Jack

"Well one we need to give our friends a serious _talk_ and they need to _explain_ what the hell happened between them and two, Grace and I are going to get Adam and Bridgit together because since their movie together they have some sparks" replied Kim

"Ooh ok i get it but do we really need to talk to them when it could be just me and you" Jack said gesturing his hand between him and Kim.

"We could" Kim says all flirty then walks up to him swaying her hips back and forth sexily

"We can, can't we" Jack says while he licks his lips looking up at his sexy girlfriend

Kim gets to Jack and whacks him in the chest then walks away shouting, "Later 'cause right now i NEED to know what happened because they are our friends and we need to know Jack"

"Yeah yeah, stupid friends not letting me be alone with my girlfriend" Jack muttered while rubbing his chest where Kim hit him and catching up to Kim

When Jack and Kim got to the room where they dragged their friends, they saw all for of them sitting on the bed in the room.

"So you four, when were you planning on telling us! Huh? Did you guys think you guys could keep this from US! How could you! When did this happen? Did you guys even use protection? Are any of you girls preggo? Please tell me! Im worried for you guys! WHAT AM I THINKING! or what were YOU thinking when you guys had sex did you plan on what will happen if you guys got pregnant! Like OMG Explain yourself! NOW!" Grace said in an angry outburst on the verge of crying

Jerry pulled her in a hug, and said, "It's okay Gracie baby, shh calm down, I'm sure they'll explain everything to you okay"

Grace nodded while she sobbed into Jerry's chest while Jerry was stroking her back in a calming way

Kim sighed, and looked at her 4 friends on the bed looking down and twiddling their thumbs

Jack walks over to Kim and gives her a hug and said, "I would have thought Grace and Jerry would have done it first!" he chuckles a little

Kim giggles and Grace's head shot up from her current position and yelled, "HEY! I heard that Jackson"

"Oops hide me Kimmy!" Jack said ducking behind Kim

"Hey we locked them in the living room with the camera just like we planned" Kim said to Grace

Graced smiled, "Great job"

"I did the work" Jack said

"and I didn't kill you yet" Grace said and lunged at him but Jerry caught Grace by the waist

"wow i thought Jack was the only one that did that" Kim said then turned to the four friends sitting at the bed and said sternly "Explain now one at a time"

"Uh well we'll go first" Stacy said

"Go on" Grace said

"Well, it happened a few nights ago." said Eddie

Jack's eyes widened and cried "OH GOD PLEASE tell me you didn't do it in one of the rooms in the house"

"Oh no gosh no, it was on the last day of school " Stacy said

"Wait but we came here" said Kim

"Uh that's why i came like half hour late!" explained Stacy

"Eww no wonder you were so happy ugh i cant believe it!" Kim and grace shouted

Jack and Jerry both looked at each other and laughed because their girlfriends were so much alike.

"What's so funny!" the girls said with venom in their voices

"N-n-nothing babe!" both guys said in usion

"_Boys" _the girls muttered to each other

"Now you two did you use protection?" Jerry said pointing at Stacy and Eddie

"Yes we did, she was on a pill and i wore a condom" replied Eddie

"Alright, what happened like did guys say oh lets just have sex yay, what happened ans sum it up no need to go in detail" said Grace

"Well i guess we got caught up in the moment?" said Stacy but turned into a question

The girls sigh in frustration

"It just sorta went to kissing to making out to clothes on the floor to having sex" said Eddie

"Good enough for me" said Jack

"Of course you would be fine with that" replied Kim looking at her boyfriend

"Did you take a pregnant test or are you pregnant?" asked Grace all worried

Stacy stood up and went to the girls(including Julie) and whispered something and Kim and Grace nodded happily

"Thank GOD!" said Kim

"I know right!" replied Stacy

"Okay your done explaining" said Grace and Eddie sighed in relief

"Okay now you two im guessing" said Jerry pointing to Julie and Milton

"I would have never expected you Milton to, you know do it before Jerry" said Jack surprised

"Right bro" Jerry said to Jack shaking his head

"Shut up BOYS!" yelled Kim and Grace

"Geez they must be PMSing" Jack says to Jerry

"Yo i know right! We just trying to like talk to them they didn't have to be so mean" replied Jerry to Jack while pouting

"OMG you're banned from kissing me for a month Jerry!" yelled Grace

"That goes for you too Jack!" Kim joined in

"WHAT! No no no no no no please" the boys replied while dropping to their knees begging while the girls just roll their eyes at their boyfriends

"they are so whipped unlike you Miltie" Julie says to Milton while leaning in for a kiss but a hand pulls Milton's head back

"HEY!" shouted Milton and Julie

"Nah uh no kissing until you explain" replied Kim

They both sigh, "Well this happened like 2 weeks ago when i was over at Milton's house and we were at his pool and no one was home" Julie said

"So just like Eddie and Stacy it was kissing to making out to having sex 'cause we were in our bathing suits so yea" Milton finished

"wait wait you had sex like next to the pool" asked Grace

Julie and Milton shook their head

"HOLY CRAP you had sex in the POOL?!" exclaimed Jack

Julie and Milton nodded

"umm EWWWWW" exclaimed Grace and Kim

"Hey you won't be saying eww when you actually have it!" started Stacy

"Yeah and it feels amazing! maybe when you do, 'do it' with your boyfriends you won't be complaining" finished Julie

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Jack and Jerry

"Well excuse me!" said Kim

"And boys IN YOUR DREAMS" Kim and Grace shouted

"Always babe" Jack said grabbing Kim from behind and snuggling his neck in Kim's shoulders

"Yup you can say that again" said Jerry while putting his arm around Grace's waist

The girls rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to Julie and Milton. Julie caught the look.

"Yes Kim and Grace we used protection, I was on a pill and i took a pregnancy test and it was negative." replied Julie

The girls sighed in relief and then Kim and Grace got a evil grin on their face

"Who wants to spy on Adam and Bridgit?" asked Grace

"I do" replied Kim, Julie and Stacy running out the door with Grace

The boys went out the room and followed the girls. They reach the computer room that had the cameras that Jack had planted in the living r oom hooked up to. When the boys reached the room they saw their girlfriends with their jaws dropped to the room

"Uh whats happening with them" asked Jerry

Grace just pointed to the screen and the boys looked over the girls shoulders to find Adam Hicks and Bridgit Mendler making out! The boys just stood their shocked

"Told you this would work!" said an exciting Grace jumping up and down snapping everybody out of their trances

"Let's go break their love-fest" Milton said which had gotten him a whack from all the girls

"GAHH" yelled Milton

"NO! first we save a video of them making out, for blackmail purposes then we unlock the door for them. Then we go the Jack's room and party and the next morning we have to rain them with 'i told you so's' well mostly Adam " said Kim

"Okay lets do it! But when i said lets do it i mean Milton and Eddie stay here and save a video of them making them out and Jerry and Jack go downstairs quietly and unlock the door and get snacks in the kitchen and the girls and i will be in Jack's room 'kay?" said Grace

"Hey yo thats no fair" Jerry said

"Yeah how come all the guys have to do the work while you girls do nothing?" Jack said defending Jerry

"Well if you don't do it all you guys will be missing our lips for a month and if you do it as i speak for Grace and Kim they will allow you to kiss them and take the month with no lips away and for Milton and Eddie you get a bug kiss from Stacy and I" said Julie speaking for all the girls

"To work it is!" the boys said rushing to do what they were told to do

All the girls gave Julie a high-five before creeping off to Jack's room

**Quick summary of what happened with Adam and Bridgit just 'cuz im too lazy to write what happened I'm sorry :( **

What happened is that they got bored after trying to bang on the door. They found a vent but both of them were too bug to fit in the little vent until they just sat around and watched TV and the watched Lemonade Mouth - :) So anyways the were sitting around talking, catching up talking 'bout the past. Bridgit got up but tripped over something and Adam being related to Jack quickly took action and caught Bridgit but he slipped under her so she would fall on him. While she fell they accidently kissed. they stayed there for a few moments before Adam took a risk and started actually kissing her and he slide his tongue in her mouth and they were kissing and making out. When they took a break for air he told Bridgit he loved her since lemonade mouth and she said "Aww Adam I love you too" and then they started making out Again just when the the girls went to check/spy on them. Later they fell asleep together in each other's arms

**Done with summary back to Kim, Jack, Jerry, grace, Julie, Milton, Eddie, and Stacy**

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Jack while stroking Kim's hair because she was sitting on his lap

"something fun" suggested Jerry

"No duh" retorted Grace

Milton grabbed a pillow and yelled " PILLOW FIGHT"

Everyone scrambled to get a pillow and started having a pillow fight. They played for 20 minutes before everyone got tired of the game. By now it was 1:00AM

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow!" said Julie

"Yeah we should but where?" asked Jerry

"Somewhere fun" said Grace

"As i quote Grace, No duh! I think Jerry is rubbing off on you Grace!" said Kim

Grace busted out laughing which caused everyone to laugh

"How about we go to Six Flags or Disney World?" suggested Eddie

"OMG we should go to both places! Great idea Eddie!" squealed Kim

"Don't you think we should only go to one?" asked Jack

Kim pouted and gave Jack the best puppy dogs eyes, and said "Plwease Jackie can we go to both places? I'll be really happy! Pwlease!"

Jack couldn't resist and said, "Ugh fine, you always get me with the eyes! we'll go to both places okay Kimmy"

"Yay! Whoo score Kim- 1 Jack- 0" Kim said while running to Jack hugging him and kissed him

"I'll go buy fast passes and tickets online for both places so we can go through both places without waiting in line" said Julie

"I'll come with you" said Milton and Stacy

"Okay" said Julie and with that they walked out to the computer room

"Yay tomorrows going to be fun but Jerry Beary we go sleep im tried and i dont want to be alone when i sleep can you sleep with me" Grace said while stretching her hands out waiting for Jerry to come pick her up and take her to the bedroom

"Yeah sure Gracie baby 'night guys" Jerry said picking her up and exciting the room

"'Night" replied Jack and Eddie

"Good night and BE SAFE" yelled Kim while they walked out

"KIM!" shouted Grace

"Okay I'm going to Stacy then tell Milton and Julie to go to bed after okay?" said Eddie

"Perfect goodnight eddie" Kim said

"'Night bro" jack said

"goodnight guys" said Eddie while walking out

"Jackie can you carry me to bed im tired" said a tired Kim

"Yeah come on Kimmy" Jack said and picked her up and laid her in bed while getting on.

The two got in bed and snuggled up together in Jack's bed

"I love you Jack" Kim whispered to him while kissing Jack gently

Jack kissed backed and whispered, "i love you too babe"

They snuggled closer together before drifting off to sleep awaiting for the next day.

**THE END! WHOO another chapter :) hope this was enough action for you if not im really sorry The next chapter takes place in Six Flags and Disney and I LOVE GOING THERE so FUN :) Also your review are awesome they are what make me excited and want to write more So goodbye for now until next time :)**

**P.S PLEASE check out my other story The Masked Model**


	6. A Fun Night

**Hey Y'all what it do? Hahaha XD Here's an update :) Sorry it took so long I'm a busy girl! Also at the end im going to have Jack and Kim 'do it' cuz a lot of people wanted it so yeah :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or anything else I mention in the story that's name brand **

**Kim's P.O.V**

So I was awoken to Julie banging on the door telling us to wake up so we could get to Six Flags on time. I was soo excited I forgot that I was in bed with Jack and knocked him off the bed.

_Thump _

"Ouch Kimmy!" said a tired Jack

"OMG Jack Im so sorry but right now we have to get up and go to Disney Land! HURRY!" Kim shouted

"Okay geez no need to yell" Jack said which earned him a glare from Kim

I left the room to go get an outfit for the day. I went to my suitcase and put on a bikini then over that I put on faded ripped denim short shorts then a black crop top with white strips. The crop top stopped right above my belly button and it showed part of my well-toned abs. I got out of the bathroom and saw the girls wear similar outfits. We smiled and greeted each other then went downstairs to the living room to tell a certain ginger and blond 'I told you so'.

**No one's P.O.V**

The girls walked into the living room and saw Adam and Bridgit in each others arms. Both looked very cute together

"Awwwww" the girls said in unison while taking out their phones and taking photos

"Okay, 1...2...3... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the girls screamed causing the couple to wake up and the boys to rush down the stairs half dressed

"W-W-WHAT's HAPPENING ARE YOU OKAY" the boys yelled in worry from hearing their girlfriends scream

"Awwww the lovebirds finally woke up" said Julie in a baby voice while the girls snickered

"Ah yes we have something to tell you" said Grace in a innocent voice

"WE TOLD YOU SO SISTA" the girls said together all ghettoy

Bridgit and Adam sighed and let out a small chuckle

"So what are you guys dressed up for?" asked Adam

"Well we planned to go to Disney Land then Six Flags, and we wanted you two lovers to stay home while we go with our loving boyfriends... GO GET DRESSED BOYS!" Kim said

With that the half dressed boys rushed upstairs to get changed

"Yup... so uh goodbye!" Grace said while leaving and having the girls follow

"Bye" replied Adam and Bridgit

While Kim was leaving the room she realized something they might wanna know before the gang left

Kim shouted, "HEY ADAM AND BRIDGIT THE CONDOMS ARE IN THE BATHROOM CABINET! ALSO TRY TO BE SAFE!"

The gang burst into laughter at Kim's comment and they left the two alone in the living room, faces as red as tomatoes.

"OMG SHUT UP KIM!" yelled Bridgit

"Let's get a move on if we want to make it to both parks on time LETS GO" Eddie said

With that the gang left in 2 cars and headed to Disney Land.

Once they got to Disney Land they went to eat breakfast because they had skipped that in order to come to the park early. Once they finished they went to walk around the parks, take pictures, and go on all the roller coasters. The boys forced all the girls to go on The Tower of Terror. The Tower of Terror is and "haunted hotel" and they go up an elevator. The elevator goes up 13 stories and opens the door then it falls down 13 stories. The ride was so scary that when the ride was done all the girls had tears in their eyes an had their mascara smeared. The boys laughed at their girlfriends and talked about how fun it was. In the end the boys all got the silent treatment from the girls. In the end all the girls got a big stuff mickey, minnie, donald, and pluto bear. The boys even got on one knee and begged for forgiveness which caused a huge scene making the girls ran up to the boys and hug them to death and each giving their boyfriends a kiss. Once they had gone on almost every ride they headed off to Six Flags.

"OMG LETS GO TO KING DA KA!" yelled Kim and Grace running in the direction to the roller coaster

"YES" squealed Julie and Stacy running after them

"Wait up babe" yelled Jack catching up to Kim and the girls with the boys hot on his trail

**Jack's P.O.V**

After we went on almost all of the roller coasters we decided to go look for somewhere to eat lunch. I was walking looking until i felt someone jump on my back.

"What the heck?" i said as the person wrapped their legs around my waist and arms around my neck

"Carry me Jackie im tired" whined Kim like a 5-year-old

Being a good boyfriend I said okay and let her stay there as I gave her a piggy back ride

"You owe me something" I said

"I'll repay you tonight in your bedroom" Kim said while kissing my neck up and down

I just moan in pleasure

"I can't wait" I said

Like really I can't believe it Kim is getting REALLY SEXY lately! I can't wait! UGHH why cant tonight be now?! I carried her until we reached a place to sit and eat. Since it was just us and Jerry and Grace, they said they would play so I found a table and sat down having Kim sit on my lap. She leaned down to kiss, and I closed the gap. We were tenderly kissing until I slide my my tongue across her lower lip. She gladly opened her month for me to explore.

"Ahem"

We pulled apart to look at the person who interrupted us

"You guys can stop eating each other's faces we brought food!" exclaimed Grace

"Shut up your jealous" I said

She rolled her eyes

"Why she could do the same with me" said Jerry pulling Grace into a passionate kiss

After a few seconds they still continued to kiss and I was starting to get annoyed and so was Kim so she spoke up.

"Hey there's no need to each each other's faces there's food" Kim mocked

"Shut it!" Grace retorted while i snickered at them

We ate and talked, until we meet up with the others and went on some more roller coasters. It was a really fun and tiring day! But still fun to just hang around with gang. We went on all the rides and even some of the kiddie rides and let me say they were SO FUN :) Thankfully the girls let us keep our shirts on cause of the bet. But we got home and we all went to our separate rooms. (By separate i mean couples in each room together) Kim got in my room and went to the bathroom to change into her PJs and take a shower. I went down the hall to take a shower and changed. I was shirtless and in my red plaid PJ pants. I got in bed and lied down waiting for Kim to come out and pay me back. Luckily before I left the bathroom i grabbed a condom just in case you know. Just want to be safe! I cant wait for Kim to come out!

**Kim's P.O.V**

I went into the bathroom and took a shower then put on my specialty picked out pajamas. I remembered I still owe Jack so my PJs were really really short shorts with SEXY written across my butt in hot pink. Also a thin blood red tank top that barely covered my stomach. I knew I was going to have fun tonight but I also knew I was doing it with the right person. I walked out of the bathroom swaying my hips back and forth knowing Jack was already waiting for me. And I was right Jack was in bed!

"Hey babe you owe me a favor" Jack said in a low husky voice while walking to me and grabbing my waist

"I know, I hope you have a good time sexy" I said as sexy as I could I jumped up and hooked my legs behind Jack's waist as he moves his hands to my butt to support me.

I kiss him with a lot of lust and passion as he does the same. His kisses were full of lust and need, and I loved it. He brought me to the bed and laid me down. He took a look at me before getting on top of me and kissing me some more. We were on his bed making out feeling each other up, and honestly it felt AMAZING! I couldnt help put slide my hands down Jack's perfectly toned chest stopping at his abs. I traced his abs with my finger nails which earned a growl from Jack. I guessed he liked that! Soon his hands cupped around my breast as he played with them under my shirt. I moaned in pleasure as he smirked and continued. Soon there was a pile of clothes scattered around the room (mostly mine) and we were doing it. Me and Jack just had sex and now we were laying in bed with his blanket covering us.

"wow that was" i panted

"Amazing" finished Jack

"I know" i said while kissing Jack again

"We should go to bed babe its late" Jack said while picking up his boxers and putting them on

"Good night Jackie, you were amazing" i said while smiling

"Psh I know I always am" Jack said cockily which earned him a playful hit to the chest from me

Jack climbed back in bed with me and we drifted off to sleep. While I was trying to fall asleep, I was wondering how I should tell the girls. It bothered me it's not like I can go up to them and say "Oh hey girls me and Jack had sex last night, it was amazing, so what are we doing today?" That would be awkward, well kinda. I don't know, but for sure I know Jack is going to be bragging in how he had sex with me. Typical boys. And with that I wondered off to sleep with Jack's arms around my waist and my back pressed against his chest.

**OKAY THE END :) I know it was kinda rushed in the end but hey i didnt know how to put the scene. Anyways the next chapter is going to be called a day with Jace. Its about Jerr and Grace since you guys wanted them to do it too! Please review suggestions on what they should do next! PLEASE! Review it or PM me thanks :) **


	7. More Visitors

**Hey guys sorry for the super super super late update! . I know but here's another chapter, it's probably a filler but still new chapter :D Hope you like it and I'm again sorry for the super super late update Please Review! **

**Disclaimer-I Don't own Kickin' It **

Grace's P.O.V

It was morning and I was naked it bed. Woah, back track! Why was I in bed naked?! Oh god please tell me I didn't do with a stranger, wait why would I do that? I'm really stupid it has to be Jerry because if it isn't I soo screwed. I slowly turn my head around and in sigh in relieve as I see Jerry sleeping there calmly. He's looks so cute sleeping shirtless, his abs are to die for, I mean I could just- oh wait never mind I remember what happened. Jerry said he wanted to show me a cool dance move and he started to do amazing dance moves and it was he was swawesome, oh dear god he's rubbing off on me. Anyways with him dancing around and the house always naturally being hot. Jack doesn't like the cold and he puts on the heat like all during the year even summer! He said something bout always taking his shirt off and showing off to Kim but I wasn't really listening. Anyways back to last night he I took off my top leaving me in my bikini top, and Jerry took his top too since he was dancing around. When he took off his shirt I couldn't help but stare at his solid six pack and when he was dancing he flexed turning me on. I mean boys with abs total turn on right?! So I totally slammed my lips on his and started a make-out session but something about me being in a bikini top and him shirtless turned us on more so we ended up having sex. And holy Christmas nuts he was amazing and swag! Oh God I'm turning into a girl version of Jerry. Then it hit me.

"Shit" I hissed as sat up, causing Jerry to wake up.

"What it do babe" Jerry said tiredly as he leaned to kiss me

Aww he's so good to me I thought as I kissed him "You is what I did"

"Damn straight women!" Jerry chuckle

I laughed and said, "put on a shirt"

"Well you didn't mind last night!" Jerry said back

I gasped and hit his chest and got up to take a shower in the bathroom

After I finished taking a shower, brushed my teeth and changed clothes I saw fell back to sleep so I headed downstairs to see that Mindy the maid had just told the cook to make food. I thank her before sitting on the couch thinking how was I suppose to tell the girls me and Jerry had sex. Jerry on the other hand would probably bragged he got some with me. Ugh boys. 2 minutes later Kim came downstairs changed and had a thinking face on.

"Hey sista" Kim greeted

I laughed "Sup bitch"

"I have to tell you something but don't freak out" Kim said

"Me too" I said

"Me and Jack... We had sex" Kim said then covered her hands in her face

My eyes widen and a huge weight was taken off my shoulders. I sighed in relieve

"Well...?" Kim started "Aren't you going to freak out or something"

"No and thank god I was so worried but since you did it too I'm not the only one" I said

"Wait.. Hold up.. You and Jerry did what Jack and I did? We did the se thing right correct me if I'm wrong" Kim said motioning her hands between her and me

"Nope blondie here solved the mystery" I joked

"Shut it!" Kim exclaimed

"Wait where are Adam and Bridgit?" I asked

"They left in the afternoon yesterday and wanted me to pass a message to you saying they had 'business' to do" Mindy said to us putting air quotes around business

"They so did it" both me and Kim exclaimed

"Don't you agree Mindy?" Kim asked

"Yes totally!" Mindy exclaimed with a laugh, she was one to gossip "Also your breakfast in done, The rest of the girls are int he kitchen already"

"Thanks" we replied

We made our way to kitchen and Stacey and Julie were already seated at the island.

No one's P.O.V

"Morning" Stacey and Julie greeted the two girls

"Morning" Kim and Grace replied taking the seats across them

"So anything interesting happen last night" Stacey said in a knowing tone and smirked with Julie

Kim and Grace look at each other before saying "We had sex last night with our boyfriends"

"Ew a foursome?" Julie said scrunching her nose up

Stacey laughed and Grace and Kin who were both taking a sip of OJ both did a spit take and screamed "WHAT! NO"

"Joking geez" Julie said holding her hands up in defense

"I swear you gave me a mini heart attack!" exclaimed Kim clenching her hand to her heart

"It's what I do yo, oh god Jerry is rubbing on me" Julie said

"I know what you mean chica! Oh god there I go again" Grace said

"Shouldn't we wake the boys?" Stacey asked as they finished their breakfast

"I think Jack is still tired" Kim said blushing a little

"Yeah Jer-bear too" Grace said turning a little pink

"What did you guys do go for like 4 hours?!" Stacey chuckled

"No!" both girls countered

"Milton is probably tired too" Julie said quietly

"Same goes with Eddie" Stacey said

They all looked at each other before bursting out laughing loudly.

"We all had sex last night didn't we?" Kim asked the group giggling

"Yup" they all replied laughing

"What should we do?" asked Grace

"Call up my hot cuz?" Stacey suggested

"Singer or Actor?" asked Julie

"Singer"

"The one with a ripped body and the song that they guys hate but we love so much?"

"Yup"

"OMG CALL HIM UP ASAP!"

"Calling"

*Phone convo*  
"Hello?"

"..."

"Sup Austin! how is my favorite hot cous-"

"..."

"How dare you think I was asking for a favor"

"..."

"Okay so I was but can you come over?"

"..."

"no way!"

"..."

"FINE!" "Girls come here, we have to say We Love Austin Mahone and he is super hot"

"..."

"WE LOVE AUSTIN MAHONE AND HE IS SUPER HOT!" the girls said

"..."

"At Jacks house, you know the way right?"

"..."

"Yup that one, see you soon cuz love ya bye"

*End Phone convo*

"I Love His Song Period" Julie and Grace exclaimed

"I know right and how he dances in the music video!" Kim added

"And how he cousins with the amazing Stacey" Stacey added laughing

"Morning" was said by 4 tired shirtless boys

The girls didn't even hear then as they were still fangirling over Austin

"His eyes like seriously to die for" states Julie

"Hello 4 boyfriends here!" Eddie said

"What? who, oh hey" the girls said as the went back to their conversation

"Well looks like we can eat breakfast" said Jerry as the boys walked into the kitchen

DING DONG

"I GOT IT!" the girls screamed as they raced to the door

"Hello Austin Mahone at your service" Austin said

"Come on in" Kim said then they dragged him to the living room

"We've missed you!" Grace said as she hugged him. While she did that all the girls joined into the hug as well.

"AHEM! Who's that" Asked a jealous Jack pointing at Austin

"Jackie stop being mean, that is a him and him is Austin Mahone" Kim pouted to Jack

"Please tell it's not-" Jack started

"Yup" Julie finished for him

"Chill dude wasn't going to steal Kimmy away from you, I got my eyes for another girl" Austin said as he stepped away from the girls "I just came here to entertain my baby cousin"

"By only like 5 months" Stacey pouted

"Whatever" Jack mumbled

"Plwease Jwacky, don't be mad" Kim said in a baby voice and gave him puppy dog eyes

Jack groaned, "Not the eyes Kim"

"Jackie!" whined Kim still with the puppy dog eyes

"Fine Kimmy" Jack replied sighing

"Thanks babe" Kim said and gave him a peck on the lips

"I want more" Jack whispered into Kim's ear

"Nuh uh later now tell the boys to get changed!" Kim said shooing him off

*Time Skip Austin left already*

"So should we start another round of truth or dare?" asked Milton as the gang were in the living room in their PJs

"Sure" they replied

"Let's do couple Truth or Dare" suggested Grace

"Okay" the gang replied as they sat in a circle

"Us first!" Julie said as she spun the bottle

The bottle spun and it landed on Stacey and Eddie

"Alright Truth or Dare?" Milton asked

"Truth"

"Are you guys truly in love with each other and hoped to become married one day?" asked Julie

They both looked at each other and smiled, "Defiantly"

"Aww total Seddie moment" cooed Kim

"I want a Kick moment!" pouted Jack

"What like in your bedroom butt naked?" joked Grace

"GRACE!" hissed Kim while Jack held her down just in case

"Yes Grace that would fantastic!" Jack replied

"JACK!" Kim yelled hitting him in the chest repeatedly

"Ow Kim stop abusing me!" Jack exclaimed

"Just spin the stupid bottle!" Kim said

The bottle spun and landed on Grave and Jerry

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"each remove a article of clothing from each other"

They both removed each others shirts and spun the bottle and landed Jack and Kim

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"Tease Jack and turn him on after that he can't touch you and you can't touch him until the game is over unless it a dare"

"WHAT! That's not fair!" Jack exclaimed

"Dares a dare Jack" Grace retorted smiling

"Hate you" Jack sneered as Kim got up and smirked at him. this isn't going to be fun.

After 10 minutes Jack got a boner and had to force every ounce of his body not to kiss or slam Kim against the wall and kiss her.

Jack groaned "I really hate you guys"

Jerry and Grace stuck their tongues at him while Kim spins the bottle.

The game ended after 50 minutes. By the end the girls were smirking and the boys had red hand marks all over their body. That night, all the boys found out that the girls wear the pants in the relationship! Hahaha

"I'm tired" Kim said

"Me too" answered Grace "Let's go"

With that Kim and Grace helped each other up the stairs with Julie and Stacey following them. Since the girls wanted to be with each other they went into the upstairs living room and sleep on couch. Since the boys were too sore to move they just sleep downstairs in their current positions

The next morning the girls were awoken by Reid, Jack's butler Since Mindy went out shopping

"Girls, Kim has a message from Ms. Crawford and Ms. Anderson"

"Thanks Reid and please wake up the boy please, it might take awhile" Kim replied before taking the phone and leaving the room.

"Yeah If you need help just whisper our names into our boyfriends ears and say we're in trouble" Grace added

"Or if that doesn't work wave Bacon in their face" Stacey added

"And of course if that doesn't work yell fire or just plan scream" Julie said

"Thank you girls, breakfast in ready when you're changed" replies Reid before walking downstairs

"Thanks" the girls shouted after him

"Okay so we have to babysit" Kim said as she walled back in the room

"Wait who and age" Julie asked

"My adoptive cousin, my favorite one and also Jack's boy cousin who's the same age as him, which is like 7" replied Kim

"Wait, are we babysitting they cute one that always says Kwimmy?" asked Grace

Kim nodded her head

"And the one that already has a boyfriend that she really wanted to show you?" added Stacey and Kim Nodded her head again

"OMG SHE'S ADORABLE" The girls screamed excitedly

"I mean how hard could it be? Two 7 year olds right?" Kim said as the girls walked into their rooms and changed for the day.

Kim came out first sporting ripped denim Short shorts with an off the shoulder crop top. Julie came out next wearing a baby orange romper then Stacey came out wearing denim yellow shorts with a pink ruffled blouse. Lastly Grace came out wearing the same as Kim but a different top.

"Twins" Kim and Grace said as They all walked downstairs for breakfast

When they came downstairs they saw Reid struggling to wake up the boys.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Go get the door Reid we got this" Grace said as the girls advanced to their boyfriends and Reid headed towards the door

The girls jumped on their boyfriends and straddled them, they then dove in for a kiss. But still they didn't wake up.

"Girls its time for plan Ice" Stacey said with a smirk the other girls smirked while getting up to go to the kitchen.

When the girls returned they each had a bowl of ice in their hands. They advanced to the boyfriends once again.

"1...2...3!"

The girls poured the ice into the guys pants and when I mean in the pants they mean in the boxers.

"AHHHHH" screamed 4 boys as they shot up from the coldness in their pants and the girls snickered at them at their attempt to get the ice out of their pants

"Get changed and also Jack your cousin here and we have to baby him with my baby cousin as well" Kim said as the she followed the girls backed into the kitchen

"Awww" the girls cooed as they saw 2 toddlers holding hands

"Kwimmy!" a little girl shouted as she let go of the boys hand and ran to Kim. She had long dirty blond hair an blue eyes unlike Kim who had doe brown eyes. But of course the little girl was adoptive.

"Olivia!" Kim laughed as she picked her up

Kim then passed Olivia to Stacey who passed her to the other girls.

Kim walked up to the little boy. "Hello there cutie you must be Leo"

"Hehe I'm Leo but where's Jackie?" he asked. He looked almost just like Jack but a toddler version

"Aww your so cute" Kim cooed and picked him up

"You very pwetty like Livvy" Leo said

Olivia blushed and all the girls awed

"So Livvy why were you holding hands with Leo boy here?" asked Grace

"He's my boyfriend" Olivia said proudly running to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek

The girls but their hands over their hearts again and said "Awwwww"

"So he's your boyfriend? Well he's a keeper" Kim said grinning

"And if she's your girlfriend you better keep her safe" said Jack as he wrapped two arms around Kim

"That was not Swag yo! Oh hey little Leo Sup bro nice got a girl Swag" Jerry said

"Jer Jer" Leo said giving Jerry a leg hug since he wasn't tall enough

"Haha that was funny thought plus you guys didn't even fuc- Ow what was that for!" Stacey said

"Children" Kim hissed

"Ooops I mean you didn't even fudging wake up" Stacey stated

The guys rolled their eyes and everyone went back to eat breakfast

Hopefully this day was going to be easy.

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW I BEG OF YOU**


	8. V-what-now?

**Hey guys I know this is short but I wrote it during the power outage since I was hit with Hurricane Sandy! Yeah I'm okay though just a power outage nothing serious Also seriously ONLY 4 reviews?! C'mon I want reviews! Thanks those who did review. Also I wrote another chapter for Did We or Not but that got deleted D: If you don't know what I'm talking about check out my other stories :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin it or anything else**

After the gang finished up dinner they hung around in the backyard while Olivia and Leo went in the meadow behind the house.

"I'm going in the pool, who wants to join?" Jack asked

"ME!" everyone replied

"LEO, OLIVIA come back we're going swimming!" Kim yelled

Leo and Olivia run hand in hand back to the group and Leo had a beautiful flower in his hand.

"here you go Livvy" Leo said and tucked the flower behind Olivia's ear. In response Olivia kissed his cheek and hugged him

"Thanks Leo! I love it!" Olivia replied

"Awwwwww" the girls said as they witnessed the scene. The boys scoffed and rolled their eyes

"Leo you're such a sweetie pie and such a good boyfriend! Aye you guys are such a cute couple!" Grace cooed

"Yeah, I wish my man was like that" Stacey said and glared at Eddie

"I know right! Our boyfriends don't do sweet things for us! Well sometimes but we have to ask! Leo can I be your girlfriend too!" Julie cried and the girls nodded their head in agreement

"WHAT!?" the boys yelled

"Sowrry Livvy is the only one for me" Leo said and Olivia blushed

"And he's not a playa, man Jack why didn't I meet him first?" Kim stated

"Hey! All the Anderson men are raised great boyfriends/husbands!" Jack argued

"Well can't argue with that" Kim said then turned to the girls "Sorry guys you lucked out, I got the good one well sort of"

"Bitch" the girls said

"Love ya" Kim said while she blew them kisses

"CHILDREN" Milton hissed and the girls stuck their tongues out at him

"Well I feel the love" Jerry joked

Grace went up to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips then stepped back

"Babe I love you but step up the game" Grace said

Julie and Stacey copied Grace's moves and said "You too!"

"That's not fair" Eddie stated

"Eddie life's not fair" Milton retorted

"Hey are you on their side or ours" Jack said

"OKAY! C'mon Olivia let's get changed, and boys change Leo" Julie said and the girls dragged Olivia off upstairs to change

"Let's go buddy and next time don't show off" Jerry said as he lifted Leo up and gave him a piggy-back ride

Since the boys finished changing first they went down to the pool to set up. While Jerry, Eddie and Milton set up all the pool stuff and Jack set up the grill. While the boys did that the girls just got downstairs and to the pool.

"Oh Miltie"

"Jer-bear"

"Macho man"

"JJacckiie"

"Uh oh" the boys groaned

"Come here" Julie motioned

The boys stood where the girls wanted them to stand which was near the edge of the pool

"Thanks Jackie for setting up" Kim said and leaned in for a kiss and so did all the girls. Once the girls were 5 centimeters away from the boys lips they pushed them in the pool but the boys were smart and wrapped their arms around their girlfriends waist and crashed their lips together while falling down in the pool.

Once they resurfaced Grace whined, "That wasn't suppose to happen!"

everyone laughed and Leo an Olivia jumped in the pool with everyone else.

Olivia and Leo were in the swallow playing around while the others were playing chicken.

"BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!" Kim cheered as she and Jack won

"Do I get a reward?" Jack asked as he tossed Kim up in the air then caught her in his muscular arms

Kim kissed him lightly but Jack turned it into a passionate kiss. They continued to make-out while Jack walked to the corner of the pool so he could put Kim against the wall.

"Well we just lost them, so who knows how to grill?" asked Stacey

"My man does not. I'm not letting him anywhere NEAR fire sorry" Grace said patting Jerry in the chest

"I'll do it" Eddie said and got out of the pool to turn on the grill

"I guess I'll help Eddie set up Grace, Julie, Jerry, and Milton go entertain Leo and Olivia" Stacey commanded

"Yay! Leo! Olivia! We're coming!" Julie and Grace screamed

"YAY!" the little kids shouted

"Here comes the Jerry!" Jerry said as he made his way over to the little kids

"Rawr! The Sea Monster is coming" Milton said throwing his arms in the air then dove under the water

"Ahh save me!" cried Olivia

"I'll save you" Leo said and when Milton came up Leo did a crane kick and knocked down Milton

"My hero!" cried Olivia and went up to Leo and gave him a hug

"Ow! Don't tell me you take karate too." Milton said as he rubbed his chest

"Red belt" Leo said proudly

"Dang do all the Anderson men take karate or something?!" Julie said helping Milton

"Jackie said all the Anderson men are awesome and I have to live up to be awesome too" Leo said

Milton and Jerry rolled their eyes and Julie and Grace laughed

"Jack would so say that" Milton said

"Well Kimmy said the Crawfords are always right and Crawford women are strong and never show weekness" Olivia said

"and Kim would so say that too" Grace said

"the perfect couple" Julie stated

Jerry took one of the beach balls and threw it at Jack and Kim who were still making out

"HEY!" Kim and Jack shouted as they pulled apart

"Don't you need air?" joked Julie

"Shut up and Jerry really?! I was getting some" Jack said

"Bro I was tired of your little cuz showing off. He's making me look bad as a boyfriend!" Jerry said

"Well Anderson men are born awe-" Jack started

"Awesome yeah yeah we know now come here and stop sucking faces with Kim" Jerry stated

"Hey I take offense to that! I don't know how but I feel offended!" Kim cried as she got out of the pool and dried herself

"stuck it up Kimmy" Jerry said

"No I won't suck it because i believe Grace is already sucking yours" Kim said with a smirk and walked inside the house

Grace's jaw dropped and Jerry smiled perversely

"NO JERRY" Grace shouted

"That's my girl for ya" Jack said proudly as Kim returned with a dish of raw steaks

Jack gave Kim a quick peck in the lips before putting on an apron that says 'Kiss the chef'

"I got it from here Eddie, go help Stacey" Jack said and Eddie nodded and went inside to help Stacey

"Call me the Grill Master babe cuz I can cook" Jack boasted as he put the meats down

"Oohh I like a man that can cook" Kim said as she slide her hand on Jack's arms and rubbed them

"Uh oh we have a problem" Grace said as she got put of the pool

"You might want to turn off the grill while you're at it" Jerry added

"What why?" asked both Kim and Jack

"We have to go to Sesame Place" Grace said

"Why?!" Jack asked

"I may or may not asked them what they wanted to do and they may have said Sesame Place" Grace started

"And I may or may not have promised them we could go" Jerry finished

"Oh brother" Kim said "Eddie, Stacey pack your stuff we're going to Sesame Place"

"Okay" Stacey shouted back

"Milton and Jerry go clean up everything and I'll help change and pack Leo you girls take Olivia" Jack directed

Once everyone was done packing they headed out to Sesame Place

-Time Skip-

After a tiring day at Sesame Place and a few death glares given to lifeguards by Jack the gang finally made their way back to Jack's house again.

"Jack, your aunt has told me that Leo will be staying as well as Olivia" Reid said as the group entered the house

"I don't think Leo and Olivia should sleep in the same room if you know what I mean" Eddie said

"EDDIE!" gasped Kim

"Dude they're only 7" Jack said

"Ehh I mean Leo here could get some with Olivia" Jerry added

"I could get some what with Olivia?" asked Leo

"What does he want from me?" asked Olivia

"Your V-card honey" Grace said

"Grace! Oh My God! I'm so dead" Kim said as face-plamed

"What's a V-card and Why do I want it Jackie?!" asked Leo

"You don't want to know and you shouldn't need to know" Jack replied as he patted Leo's head

"Do you have Kimmy's V-card Jackie" Olivia asked

"Jack don't answer that and Olivia don't ask anyone that and also you and Leo don't mention this conversation to anyone ok" Kim stated

"yes I have Kim's V-card" Jack said and Kim glared at him

"And do you have Julie's and you Stacey's and you Gracie's" Leo asked while he pointed at Milton then Eddie then Jerry

"Yes" they replied smirking

"Can I see it I want to know what it looks like!" Olivia exclaimed

"OKAY, let's not talk about this anymore bed time for the both of you" Julie said

"You guys are dead if I get in trouble" Kim threatened at the boys and walked away

"Looks like Jack's not getting laid tonight" Jerry said in a joking tone

"Haha well I bet you're not getting laid either" Jack said as he pointed to Grace with her head shaking no

"Guess we all are bot getting load tonight boys" Eddie said as he put his too arms around Jerry and Eddie's shoulders and used one hand to point at the girls retreating to help Julie

"Let's hit the sacks maggots" Jack said in an army voice

"Yes, sir" the boys saluted

"We are crazy and we are lucky to have girlfriends" Milton stated

"Hey! I'm the school's hottie! I'm was not lucky to have a girlfriend I could get one if I wanted" Jack cried

"Yeah that and we had to help you through a game of Heated up Truth or Dare" Eddie pointed out

"Shut up, let me have my moment" Jack grumbled

"Are you guys coming to bed or not?" Kim yelled from the second floor balcony

"Or stand their and look and be idiots" Grace added

"Who will be sleeping on the couch" Stacey started

"If you don't come up here and help us! We can't help Leo, we're girls and Leo is Jack's cousin!" Julie finished

And with that the boys rushed upstairs to help the girls and went to bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU 3 Much love **


	9. A Fun Project and Sweet Endings

**Hey guys sorry again for the SUPER long break... I couldn't think of anything to write because all the ideas I had seemed shitty and I didn't want to disappoint my faithful followers. Well I'm sorry to say but this is the ****LAST**** chapter of this story :( Also this is my first story ever and my most popular so thank you! So i hope you enjoy and REVIEW Thanks xoxoxo**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or anything that i mention in this story **

"Bye Leo, bye Olivia" the gang said as they closed the door and walked to the living room. It was the afternoon and Leo and Olivia were heading home.

"I can't believe it! Summer break is almost over!" exclaimed Kim

"Right" they all answered back

"I can't believe its our senior year in less than a month." Julie said and the rest nodded.

"We should do something" Jack said

"What? Make a video?" Grace asked playing with Jerry's hands while sitting on the couch.

"Why not sounds like a good idea, I mean Julie can play the electric guitar, I can rap and DJ, Jerry and Grace can dance, Milton can play drums, Stacey has amazing recording/editing skills, and Jack and Kim can both sing and play guitar" Eddie shrugged.

"I like the idea, we could be like viral on YouTube or something, I mean I can some people and we could get this done" Stacey added.

"I love it, I'm in! How 'bout it guys?" Kim asked. Everyone nodded and agreed.

"What song should we do?" asked Milton.

"I got the perfect one!" exclaimed Grace

Kim looked at her and said, "Hall of Fame by The Script featuring Will. I. Am."

Grace looked at her in disbelief. "How did you- But- You never- are you- w-what?"

The others looked at Kim for an explanation.

"I'm just that awesome" Kim said nonchalantly looking at her nails

"Well I like the song, let's do it!" Jack said and everyone headed up to his media room.

"We should have some guest stars featuring like have them sing a part of it and piece it together with us singing as well. Also we could have like some dancing with Grace and I. it would be so swag if we did!" Jerry suggested

"Well, we do know a lot of famous people and that's probably the best idea ever Jerry!" Julie said

"Let's write down a list of people we know and them we can contact them" Milton said as he whipped out a piece of paper and started writing the people he knew down.

They pasted the paper around and they all wrote down a lot of different names.

The list consists of:

_Carly Rae Jepsen_

_Quest Crew_

_Taylor Swift_

_Austin Mahone_

_Ross Lynch _

_Will. I. Am_

_Flo Rida_

_Justin Bieber_

_Adam Hicks_

_Bridgit Mendler_

_Nikki Minaj _

_P!NK_

_Far East Movement_

_Ed Sheeran _

_One Direction _

_Poreotics_

Grace took the paper and read the paper over. She looked around frantically.

"Who fucking knows the Poreotics?!" Grace shouted jumping up and down

Kim shyly raised her hand. "Me?"

"YOU FUCKING KNEW THEM AND NEVER FUCKING TOLD ME! YOU BITCH! THEY ARE MY DANCE IDOLS!" Grace screamed shaking Kim's shoulders back and forth

"yes and I never told you because I knew you would react like this" Kim said brushing Grace's hands off her shoulders and picking up the sheet of paper again. She scanned the paper.

"This is going to be interesting" she stated simply and they all got to work.

Milton and Julie were in charge of music, Stacey and Eddie were discussing how the video would transition to one person to the other with the beat of the music, Kim and Jack were contacting everyone on the list asking them to come over and help, while Jerry and Grace were choreographing the dance. Everyone on the list agreed to come and do this video and Jack and Kim worked out a schedule for them to come and record everything.

"Wait! Why am I just noticing this now! WHO KNOWS ONE DIRECTION!?" Julie exclaimed excitedly

"Me. Niall's my cousin" Kim said coolly

"WHAT! LUCKY!" Julie shouted

"Yupperz" Kim responded

** - One Week Later- (Day everyone is meeting)**

That day the doorbell would not stop ringing at the Anderson mansion. One by one singer and dancers would show up at the door excited to start recording and filming. When Kim was sure everyone was here she walked in the living room to see everyone chatting around. And Grace fangirling over Poreotics while Jerry tried to pull her away… which was a fail. Julie was flirting with One Direction twirling her hair while talking to them, while Milton desperately tried to get Julie away which he also failed in. Eddie was talking to Will. I. Am and Stacey was taking to Taylor Swift. Jack was chilling with his cousin, Adam and Bridgit. "Alright time to get this party started" Kim thought in her head.

Kim sent out an ear piercing whistle and she heard a lot of curses as they rubbed their ears. Kim smirked and grinned.

"Alright, now that I've got your attention everybody, I'll like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to help us." Kim said

Everyone else murmured a response like "Yeah no problem" or "Anything for you"

"Anyways.. GRACE AND JULIE stop fooling around! So can I please have my team up here please" Eddie, Stacey, Julie, Milton, Jerry, and Grace got up from their spots and stood next to Kim while Jack stood behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on Kim's shoulder. "Thank you. So I assume everyone knows what song we are dancing/singing to. Anyways we are very excited for all of you to be featured in this video and I hope you all have fun. So I would like all the rappers to follow Eddie and Stacy, Dancers to follow Grace and Jerry, I want the Far East Movement and One Direction to go with Julie and Milton, while the rest of you follow Jack and I" Kim ordered

"A'ight that's swag…. LETS GET MOVING PEOPLE" Jerry shouted clapping his hands making everyone scrambled to their assigned group.

Kim smiled as Jack nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"Baby, I'm tired" Jack mumbled

"Awww me too but suck it up, grow some balls and take it like a man" Kim responded jokingly

"I already have some and you would know that considering what we did 2 nights ago" jack said with a wink causing Kim to blush. They had sex 2 nights ago when they were "suppose" to do some planning for the video but got distracted. ;)

"Shut up you moron" Kim said jumping on Jack's back

Jack chuckled, "Well, I'm your one and only moron"

"Yes you are" Kim said.

Everyone else excited the room while their group stayed behind. The people in their group were, Taylor Swift, Carly Rae Jepsen, Austin Mahone, Ross Lynch, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez (Since she wanted to come along with Justin), Bridgit Mendler, P!NK, and Ed Sheeran.

"Aww Justin look at them they look so adorable" Selena said to Justin

Kim blushed and thanked her thanked her.

"Alright so Justin, Ross and Austin you guys can record first since you guys are also dancers. So follow me so we can record and Kim you know what to right?" Jack said

"Yup and go I got it from here" Kim said giving Jack a peck on the cheek. Jack shot her a 'I want more than a peck on a kiss' look and she sighed and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled apart to see the girls aweing and the boys awkwardly standing there.

Ross cleared his throat and Jack lead the 3 boys out of the room. Kim turned to 6 singers and led them to another recording room. She gave them all white Beats and set up 3 microphones. They paired up so there were 2 per a mic. Kim started the music that the gang had pre-recorded and she pressed record on the camera and let them sing.

**-Few days later-**

After all the recording was done and video was recorded, Stacey went and edited the whole thing and finally EVERYTHING was done and the finally product came out. The gang invited all the artist over again and they watched the video before publishing it to YouTube. Everyone celebrated and they all had fun working on the project together. This was going to be video of the year… for sure.

After everyone left the rest of the gang went upstairs while Kim and Jack stayed behind. They were snuggled up on the couch with Kim on Jack's lap. They were sitting their enjoying each other's company and just finally being alone in peace.

"Can you believe it? School's about to start and it's our senior year. Then it's off to college, and when we're old enough I can FINALLY propose to the most beautiful girl in the universe. But I wish we could get married now" Jack said thoughtfully.

"I know right? And thanks, if we could get married, you know I would say yes." Kim answered as she laced their hands together.

Jack smiled at the thought of them getting married and starting a family together. And the best part was they were applying to the same college so sticking together would be easy. No long distance relationships and they would be on the same campus, so seeing each other wouldn't be a problem.

"Kim you know I love you and nothing could make me stop loving you because you are the missing puzzle piece in my life and I don't think that I could live a day without you. If you died, I would die too. If you cry I would cry too. So give me your tears when you cry, give me your pain when you're hurt give your nightmares to me when you're scared, because I can't stand seeing you cry, hurt or scared. It just breaks my heart. I love you and please promise that we will be together forever. I love you Kim" Jack said lovingly to Kim

Kim teared up a bit. He was the perfect guy for her and she couldn't ask for any better. She turned around so she was straddling him.

"Jack yes I know you love me, you tell me every day. And I won't ever forget that trust me. You are the best boyfriend that a girl could ask for. I think was good and God gave me an angel for a boyfriend. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you wouldn't be there next to me. I would die if you died too because you just mean that much to me. I don't care for your flaws because I think they're cute and make you even more perfect than you already are. We were meant to be and it was fate that brought us together. I love you so much Jack" Kim said as she leaned in so their foreheads were touching. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Jack moved forward so he could feel Kim's hot breath. Kim leaned in their lips finally meet in the middle. The kiss was filled with so much passion that they could destroy the world **(A/N See what I did there? If you did review. But I totally don't believe in it) **The continued kissing until they heard a person clearing their throat. Kim and Jack reliantly pulled apart only to see the rest of the gang standing a few feet away from them.

"Well we came here to tell you that the video we made pasted Gangnam Style in most views…" Grace started

"But we found you guys talking so we kind of evasdropped..." Julie continued

"And we thought it was really sweet of you guys to say that to each other" Stacey said

"But… you said something wrong" Eddie said

"But you guys were kissing so we didn't want to rain on your parade but.." Milton added

"Fucking fate didn't bring you together" Jerry finished

The two looked at their friends with perplexed faces. Julie, Milton, Eddie, Stacey, Grace and Jerry crossed their arms and grinned.

"We did. Through a game of Heated Up Truth or Dare" they said in unison

They both scoffed, "we would have gotten together anyways" Kim huffed out

"Yeah, after many fail attempts to get you guys together!" Jerry retorted back

"Psshh I would've taken her on a walk to the beach or make her jealous then BOOM we're dating" Jack said

"Sure after we forced you to go and take her" Stacey said

"Is there something you would like to say to us?" asked Milton

Jack and Kim sighed before finally saying, "Thank you guys for getting us together"

They all smiled at each other. They all headed upstairs before heading to their separate rooms. This gang of friends were going to stick together no matter what happened to each other. They all knew it but there was no need to say it. No one could break their bonds. For fate was the REAL reason why they all ended meeting each other.

**THE END**

** OMG THE END! :'( **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**XOX**


End file.
